


The Nearness Of You

by tinyDeer



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: But knowledge will help!, Literally filled with fluff and sweetness, M/M, Season 4 adjacent but not explicitly like About Season 4, indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyDeer/pseuds/tinyDeer
Summary: Not all were asleep, tucked into their beds and waiting for the sunrise that was only hours away. A quiet place, a crackling vinyl playing soft jazz music while a percolator roils in time with rain on a tin roof and quiet laughter.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The Nearness Of You

The world is asleep. Windows have been shuttered and the neon lights have cut off leaving most streets illuminated only by the streetlights and singular cars on their lonely voyage. Rain had been falling for the past hour but it was nothing more than a dusting that made the streets shimmer across windows and any surface it touches. 

Not all were asleep, tucked into their beds and waiting for the sunrise that was only hours away. A quiet place, a crackling vinyl playing soft jazz music while a percolator roils in time with rain on a tin roof and quiet laughter. 

In circles they sway, haphazard and barely beyond just their shifting bodies by now, Jon lays his head against Martin’s chest. One hand rests on Martin’s shoulder, the other intertwined with one of the man’s hand in his. Martin is leading, easy and slow as the piano begins a new song, huffing a breath as they move aimlessly. 

Here they were able to just exist, be in this space that did not care who they were; there was no Archivist and Avatar of the Lonely, no Jonathan Sims and Martin Blackwood. Just a couple, abandoning their cooling coffee and pastry to dance and share closeness. The vinyl inched on, softly scratched as the music echoes off the keenly decorated walls and the photographs for sale. Still they dance on, till the record eases into silence and Martin slips away to change it out.

They pause when they hear the door open and the chime but it’s just the single cafe staff coming in to grab their phone. When they pause to catch Martin playing with the vinyl they laugh something wheezing and warm. Moving to join Martin Jon takes a moment to allow himself a sip of the cooling drink and letting it warm him, savoring the roast and the half pump of hazelnut added into his mug. 

Jon watches them, allowing the door behind his mind to creak open just faintly - the first time stepping into the Tulip, the first time onstage performing for people that weren’t their college friends, the first time Keir let the Vast fill their lungs so it wasn’t filled with the anxiety of what they were supposed to be. 

The door shuts then just as more try to force its way out and Jon makes himself turn away, tearing off a piece of the croissant that Martin got for himself as a new song starts on the record player. 

Together they repeat this a few times, at least making a point to either put a few more euro for their indulgences or Martin refilling his mug of coffee when Keir comes in to check in. Jon is thankful but he knows they’re not alone in these familiar feelings - Jon knows, that this is new, for both himself and Keir. The power, the feeling. This love. He returns to Martin’s waiting arms, following some quicker footsteps though it’s easy to fall into the rhythm as they settle into a quicker dance. It’s still in the tight circles of the empty cafe, but Jon doesn’t mind. 

Martin leans in for the kiss, just as the colors of the night sky begin to bruise, purples and pinks broken only by the clouds that dissipate. The lonely moon is greeted by the caring sun, and the world wakes up just as the two men slip from their shelter from the rain and head toward a world newly shaped around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're interested in the song I used, the song is The Nearness Of You by Bill Charlap.


End file.
